In systems having a rigid set of performance requirements or power-centric design criteria, conventional system architecture often cannot scale these designs to different devices in order to cater to different usage models. Modifying either the performance or the power consumption prove to be difficult in such designs. A high-performance PC may be appropriate for heavy duty work, whereas a portable and durable tablet makes sense for leisure activity. Users are not expected to spend large sums of money on a device that is expected to be replaced frequently.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a device and methodology to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.